tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hudson
HUDSON Trucks aka ROBERT HUDSON RALETRUX LTD Gildersome near Leeds West Yorkshire England 1963-1981 Robert Hudson and Co of 38A, Bond Street Leeds, specialists in railway equipment. Works: Gildersome Foundry, near Leeds. 1865 Company formed by Robert Hudson. 1917 Lieut-Col R. A. Hudson was a Managing Director of the company, but unfortunately was killed in action on October 9th 1917, while in command of a battalion of the West Yorkshire Regiment.1 1922 About 1000 employees. Chairman: Percy Hudson; other directors: Walter Skelton Hudson, Edward Hudson, John William Watson. Products: steel tipping wagons, colliery tubs, sugar cane cars, mining trucks, wheels and axles roller bearings, switches and crossings, turntables, light locomotives. Any orders received by the company for locomotives were subcontracted to the Hunslet Engine Co or to Hudswell, Clarke and Co. Sygun Copper Mine in North wales has an old railway truck built by Hudson of Leeds (Seen in 2007). 1948 Company made public. 1960 Advert for light railway materials. 2 1961 Light railway engineers and manufacturers of railway plant, wagons and truck equipment. 3 1982 The Gildersome works were sold. 1985 Closed the business. From the GRACES GUIDE British Historic Manufacturers www.gracesguide.co.uk First shown at the International Equipment Exhibition in early 1963 the HUDSON Frontomatic was a front discharge truckmixer constructed and developed by Robert Hudson from RALETRUX Ltd based in Leeds Yorkshire the same manufacturer who were previously making millions of dumper rail waggons and mine locomotives for the mine industry all in the early 1900s. Even today many Raletrux Ltd waggons can be found and many are still being used. The HUDSON Frontomatic truckmixer used a Leyland Super Comet lorry chassis and Leyland 125 bhp engine and 5 speed transmission. It had a huge mixer drum which was hydraulically driven by a pump running off the Leyland engine crankshaft and a centrally located fibreglass one man halfcab that gave the driver superb visibility when discharging using a forward facing chute over the top of the halfcab. Although it was to enter production on a fullscale status the unique grey HUDSON Frontomatic truckmixer model remained only a prototype but at the same time in about 1964 another model was under development too. This was the HUDSON Dumpermatic a yellow six wheeled prototype dumptruck based on a Leyland Super Hippo chassis with front steering and rear two axles driven by a Turbocharged Leyland Diesel engine of 321 bhp and Allison 6 speed automatic transmission a reliable solution and the idea was later adopted by another British company Haulamatic Ltd from Ilkeston Derbyshire. Another final roadvehicle that was developed and was manufactured by HUDSON Trucks in the 1970s was also a brandnew yardcrane that was produced in small numbers for the local material handling companies for handling heavy goods, itself was called the HUDSON KIWI Diesel yardcrane which was powered by a Fordson Sixcilinder Diesel Major Farmtractor engine mated to a 6 speed transmission with a 4WD chassis, offroad axles and wheels this new machine was able to lift any 10 tonnes of cargo anywhere it was driven,as this model was both mechanical and hydraulic with a rear safety protected cab for moving the loads. 'More Company History and Extra Information from the WIKIPEDIA Pages ' Robert Hudson (company) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Question book-new.svg This article relies too much on references to primary sources. Please improve this by adding secondary or tertiary sources. (December 2014) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Robert Hudson (Raletrux) Ltd. Hudson advert.jpg Formerly called Robert Hudson Ltd Industry Manufacturing Fate Liquidation Founded 1865 in Gildersome, England Founder Robert Hudson Defunct 1984 Headquarters Leeds, England Area served England, South Africa, India Products Locomotives Narrow gauge railway parts Ropeway conveyor parts Mine cars Dumper trucks Cranes Robert Hudson Ltd was a major international supplier of light railway materials, based in Gildersome, near Leeds, England. The name was later changed to Robert Hudson (Raletrux) Ltd. Contents 1 The business 2 Overseas branches 3 Products 3.1 Wagons 3.2 Track and track components 3.3 Steam locomotives 3.4 Petrol and diesel locomotives 3.5 Mining equipment 3.6 Catalogue 3.7 Road vehicles 4 Sources 5 References 6 External links The business The business was founded in 1865 by Robert Hudson at Gildersome, near Leeds.1:Intro The Hudson family owned the local Victoria Colliery in Bruntcliffe, Morley. To improve access to the works a connection with the Great Northern Railway main line from Wakefield to Bradford was established in 1890 thus allowing raw materials and finished goods to be transported by rail. A head office was established in Meadow Lane, in the centre of Leeds, which was ideal for customers arriving by rail. This was principally the sales and design office. Substantial Robert Hudson subsidiaries traded in South Africa from 1906 and India in 1907.1:Intro The Gildersome works occupied a 38-acre (150,000 m2) site, and included an iron and steel foundry with two Bessemer furnaces, machine shops, erecting shops, pattern making and a detail drawing office. To transport material around the site a hand worked 2-foot (0.61 m) gauge tramway was used. A wagon load of narrow gauge track points, loaded at Hudson's on 14 December 1953, caused a spectacular derailment at Longniddry Junction near Edinburgh at 00.41 on 17 December. The top set of points came loose when the rope broke and fouled the up line just as an express parcels train approached. The parcels locomotive and vans destroyed much of the station platform and its fireman was killed. Overseas branches In 1906 offices and stores were opened in Johannesburg, South Africa, for the supply of light railway materials to the diamond and gold mining industries.1:Intro In 1907 an Agency was opened in Calcutta for the development of the Indian trade.1:Intro Subsequently a works and offices were built at Kidderpore, near Calcutta. There was also an office in Cairo to serve Egypt and North Africa. In 1927 the first South African works was built in Durban.1:Intro This was followed later by a works near Johannesburg, which was replaced in 1948 when a large new works was erected at Benoni, near Johannesburg. Between the First World War and Second World War the largest project Hudson were involved in was the supply of the complete equipment required for the Luanda railway in Portuguese West Africa. The permanent way alone cost over £900,000 sterling and consumed 80,000 tons of British steel. Products The company's primary products were vehicles and trackwork for narrow gauge railways but also included aerial ropeway systems. The range of items supplied was very extensive and included supporting equipment such as platelayers' tools. To support the main business and provide a complete service to the customer, Robert Hudson supplied almost any related equipment. To achieve this range of products, many of the items were bought in. A typical example of this is weighbridges that were supplied by Denison's Foundry in Leeds. Wagons Hudson tipper wagons preserved at Embsay station In 1875 Hudson patented the "triple centre" side tipping truck. This truck is of triangular section and has support frames at each end with three pivot points. The centre pivot being the normal rest position whilst the two outer pivots being used for tipping left or right. This arrangement allows the contents to be easily removed by one man without overturning the truck. Another innovation that Hudson introduced was the use of hydraulic machinery to form pressed steel components. The use of corrugation as part of the pressing process also helped to provide a strong body with thinner gauge steel. This combination provided a competitive advantage that contributed to Hudson's success. Types of wagon produced by Robert Hudson Ltd were many and varied. Principal types included the tipping wagon mentioned above, in all gauges up to standard gauge, and typified by the "Rugga" tipping wagon, introduced in the 1930s to replace the earlier Victory skip wagons. Rugga wagons were primarily produced for 2 ft (610 mm) and 600 mm (1 ft 11 5⁄8 in) gauges, but like all Hudson products, could be manufactured to any gauge required. Although it is not often appreciated, Rugga wagons were built in a range of sizes from the smallest at 13.5 cubic feet (0.5 cubic yard or 0.38 cubic metres) up to a huge 54 cubic feet (2 cubic yards or 1.53 cubic metres). Variations included "light" versions for hand-tramming, medium duty for light work using locomotives, through to heavy duty for more extreme conditions and materials such as rocks. The heavier duty versions had thicker metal bodies, double ball bearing races in each axlebox and usually a central stiffening girder. Hudson s boasted that " at any time several thousand Rugga wagons are in stock, for immediate delivery" Another principal product was mine tubs, found in almost all UK collieries and similar operations elsewhere in the British Empire. Again, versions included different capacities, hand, winding engine or loco haulage, as well as being manufactured in all gauges. Other wagon types included "U" skips for tunnelling, Granby cars,1:E4-12 flat wagons, cane cars for sugar cane, carriages, kiln cars, timber bolsters, box cars. hopper wagons, anode and cathode cars, bottom discharge wagons, ammunition wagons, concrete pouring skip wagons. 21 Track and track components Hudson supplied a vast array of track components, from the rail in all of its multitude of sections and weights per yard, through to individual bolts, nuts and washers. The smallest rail section is usually found around 12 lb/yard, while the heaviest rail shown in the 1957 catalogue is 60 lbs/yard.1:A5 With the rail, Hudson supplied fishplates and bolts to suit, spikes for wooden rails, chairs and screws for wooden rails,1:A14-15 metal sleepers of various sections, including clips and bolts. Specialist track components such as turntables,1:A36-40 switches (points), point levers, mine transfer cars, temporary turnouts, easy turnouts, rerailing ramps, could all be found in the catalogues. And the tools required to build and maintain the track, including gauges, rail benders, rail cutters, rail drills, rail spike hammers, spike removal levers, spanners for various track bolts. A huge array of parts with a vast range of applications. When the British Expeditionary Force in France in 1916 suffered from the appalling ground conditions, which restricted the supply of materials to the front line, a report by Sir Eric Geddes of the North Eastern Railway recommended implementation for 60 cm gauge railways, following which the War Office ordered 7,000 miles of prefabricated track, the majority of which was sent to France, along with around 6,000 tipping wagons and 5,000 bogie wagons of varying designs. Almost everything supplied was made to Robert Hudson designs, albeit by various manufacturers. Steam locomotives In 1911 Robert Hudson entered into an agreement with Hudswell Clarke for the manufacture of narrow gauge locomotives. This arrangement produced 16 standardised designs, designated A to Q, which ranged from four coupled (0-4-0) 5 hp engines to six coupled (0-6-0) 55 hp models. The designs were sufficiently flexible to allow for the various track gauges in use. Over the years, 188 locomotives were supplied to these designs. Petrol and diesel locomotives Hudsons also realised the advantages of the internal combustion locomotive and the 1915 catalogue offered a range of five petrol (gasoline) locomotive supplied by Avonside Engine Company of Bristol. When the Fordson petrol tractor became widely available in the 1920s Hudsons adapted this unit to make a simple locomotive. The locomotive used a four-wheeled cast chassis to which a roller chain drive connected to the tractor axle. The tractor gearbox had three forward speeds but only one reverse gear, which clearly was a limitation for a locomotive that has to operate bi-directionally. Only a few of these machines were constructed but fortunately a 2 ft (610 mm) gauge, 1928 model is preserved at the Armley Mills Industrial Museum, Leeds. The oldest working Hudson Hunslet engine '1944', (built in 1939) has just been restored, complete with her original Ailsa Craig 20 hp engine, and is preserved at the Old Kiln Light Railway, Tilford, Surrey. Diesel locomotive Hudson Hunslet No 4178 in the Gijón Railway Museum The manufacture of internal combustion locomotives was not pursued and Hudsons often supplied Avonside Engine Company or Kerr Stuart units to their customers. When the Hunslet Engine Company took over these designs it was only logical that Hudsons would form a partnership with Hunslet.1:L2 The first locomotive to carry the Hudson Hunslet plate was in March 1937. The locomotive frame was a one piece casting and the power was delivered by a chain drive and friction clutch from a 20 hp (15 kW) Ailsa Craig CF2 diesel engine. Subsequently 25 hp (19 kW), 30 hp (22 kW), 40 hp (30 kW) and 50 hp (37 kW) versions were built. A 1944 version is also preserved at the Armley Mills Industrial Museum in Leeds. In the 1950s these designs were refined and the 20 hp (15 kW) unit relabelled 21 hp (16 kW). In practice differences were small, the driver was given a seated position, the height was lower and the bonnet or hood was fitted with sloping sides and removable engine covers. In 1968 Hudson ventured into locomotive manufacture again and produced two experimental locomotives using Gardner engines and hydraulic transmission. One of these, LX002/1968 is preserved by the Moseley Railway Trust. Mining equipment Hudson was a major player in setting the standards for coal haulage. In the 1930s the introduction of practical locomotive haulage in coal mines demanded better wagons than the traditional plain bearing designs. Hudson introduced new designs with pressed steel corrugated bodies with roller bearing wheels. This style of vehicle was ultimately adopted by the National Coal Board as its standard coal haulage vehicle. Catalogue The catalogue issued in 1957,1 illustrates the vast range of products and consisted of nine separate books:- Section A - Track and Track Accessories. Turnouts and Switches and Crossings. Turntables and Easy Turnouts. Platelayers tools. Section B - Contractors' and Quarry type Tipping Wagons and Miscellaneous Light Tipping Wagons. Section C - Double Side Tipping Wagons, Double End Tipping Wagons, Tippler Trucks, and Box Cars for Mining and Tunnelling. Section D - Mine Cars, Colliery Tubs, Man Riding Cars. Section E - Granby and Special Side Dump Cars. Anode and Cathode Cars. Side and Bottom Discharge Hopper Wagons. Box Cars. Containers and Skips. Goods Wagons and Brake Cars. Section F - Sugar Cane, Sisal and Fruit Cars. Trailers. Platform and Tank Wagons. Brick Cars and Industrial Trucks. Logging Bogies and Estate Cars. Section G - Wheels, Axles, and Axleboxes. Springs. Lubrication. Brakes and Braking. Buffers and Coupling. Parts and Attachments for Wagons. Special Steels. Section L - HUDSON/HUNSLET Steam and Light Diesel Locos. Road vehicles In 1950's Hudsons recognised the threat to their business in the construction industry from rubber tyred road vehicles. To meet this challenge they introduced their own range of road vehicles starting in 1960 with the LEEDSALL dumper truck. This was followed by the KIWI mobile yardcrane,the TIMISER low loading trailer and the FRONTOMATIC concrete truckmixer. These developments initially provided replacement work for the declining orders for railway equipment and to consolidate this, a Contractor's Equipment division was formed in 1964. In 1968 a separate building was opened on the main Wakefield-Bradford Road with showrooms and land for demonstration purposes. With the demise of the Gildersome works the company became a sales and service organisation for construction plant and machinery e.g. Ford, Barford, Kubota. In 1981 the much reduced Raletrux business relocated to Mill Green in the Wortley district of Leeds, however, the declining railway business finally took its toll in 1984 when the company was liquidated. The remaining plant, machinery, stores and equipment were auctioned on 31 January 1985 at the Mill Green works. The goodwill passed to NEI Becorit and ultimately to Clayton Equipment, based in Derby, who are still very active in the narrow gauge railway industry and using the Robert Hudson name in their marketing. Sources Robinson, Phillip (2012). The Standard "Rugga" Tipping Wagon from Robert Hudson Ltd. Moseley Railway Trust. ISBN 978-0954087883. Robinson, P. (2014) An Unusual Survivor. The story of narrow gauge Hudswell Clarke locomotive 1238 of 1916 supplied by Robert Hudson Ltd. Published by Moseley Railway Trust Robert Hudson Limited, (1957) Hudson Light Railway Materials General Catalogue 57, published by the company. A fully bound sections A–L edition is in the collection of North of England Institute of Mining and Mechanical Engineers at Y69.48 HUD. References Robert Hudson Limited, (1957) Hudson Light Railway Materials General Catalogue 57, published by the company. Haigh, A. J. (December 2012). Robert Hudson Ltd. Moseley Railway Trust. External links Article on Robert Hudson Ltd Gallery File:Hudson_advert.jpg|Early 1940s HUDSON Catalogue for railway wagons & mining equipment A 1950s HUDSON Narrow Mining Locomotive and Waggons.jpg|A 1950s HUDSON Narrow Railway Petrol Locomotive and Railwagons A 1950s Hudson Mining wagons Catalogue.jpg|A 1950s HUDSON Mining Wagons Original Catalogue Hudson railway wagons.jpg|A 1950s HUDSON Mining Railwagons Original Catalogue Hudson Railway Wagon Catalogues.jpg|A 1950s Hudson Coloured Original Railwagons Catalogue 1950s Preserved Hudson Mining Tippers at Embsay Railway Sation.JPG|A 1950s HUDSON Mining Tipper Wagons preserved at Embsay Railway Staion Im20101013AM-Im144.jpg|A 1930s HUDSON Petrol Railway Locomotive preserved in a Museum A 1960s Hudson-Hunslett Diesel Locomotive.JPG|A 1950s HUDSON Hunslet Diesel Rail Locomotive for Mining and Shunting 1960s-1970s Raletrux Construction Vehicles.jpg|A 1960s-1970s HUDSON Leyland Diesel powered Construction Vehicles File:1965_HUDSON_Leedsall_Diesel_Dumper.jpg|A 1960s HUDSON-RALETRUX Leedsall ADT Diesel being Testdriven File:HUDSON_Frontomatic.png|A 1960s HUDSON RALETRUX Frontomatick Cementmixer Truck Diesel File:HUDSON_RALETRUX_Diesel_Trucks.png|A 1970s HUDSON RALETRUX Diesel Trucks being assembled and tested in the factory File:HUDSON_RALETRUX_Vehicles.png|A 1970s HUDSON-RALETRUX Construction Model Range File:HUDSON_RALETRUX_Factory.jpg|HUDSON RALETRUX LIMITED Railway & Road vehicle Factory Robert Hudson founder and owner of Raletrux company.jpg|Photo of Mr Robert Hudson founder and owner of Hudson Raletrux company See also * List of Truck manufacturers * More information about RALETRUX History and Information can be found on Wikipedia. References / sources External links * Info + Photos on Leeds Engine.Info web site [ Category:Hudson Category:Companies based in Leeds Category:Defunct manufacturing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Former truck manufacturers Category:Companies of the United Kingdom